Die 7 Todsünden
by AnnKa
Summary: Mira war erst 25Jahre alt, als ihr das Leben genommen wurde. Doch sie ist nicht die einzige die mit einem Stück Papier aufgefunden wurde, sondern eine von vielen. Die Polizei kommt nicht weiter, deswegen wird das Team um Jason Gideon eingeschaltet.


**Titel**: Die sieben Todsünden

**Autor**: AnnKa

**FSK**: 16

**Genre**: Spannung

**Spoiler**: Nein

**Pairing**: keine

**Inhalt**: Mira war erst 25Jahre alt, als ihr das Leben genommen wurde. Doch sie ist nicht die einzige die mit einem Stück Papier aufgefunden wurde, sondern eine von vielen. Die Polizei kommt nicht weiter, deswegen wird das Team um Jason Gideon eingeschaltet.

**Charaktere**: Jason Gideon, Aaron „Hotch" Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Elle Greenaway, Dr. Spencer Reid, Jennifer „JJ" Jareau, Penelope Gracia, sowie einige von mir erfundene Opfer und ihre Angehörigen und natürlich der Täter

**Disclaimer**: Die bekannten Figuren und ihre Hintergrundgeschichten gehören nicht mir, sondern CBS; ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Des Weiteren sind Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen, echten Orten und wirklich geschehenen Morden nicht beabsichtig.

**Special Thanks**: gehen an Vorzeigekind und Ziva 3', beide haben mir sehr geholfen!

Prolog:

Wohllust

Lucky Bar: 22Uhr

„Mira Mickelson?" Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln drehte sich eine junge Frau von ihrem Gesprächspartner weg und blickte in das Gesicht desjenigen, der sie angesprochen hatte. „Ja?", noch immer lächelte sie. Mit ihren 1,65m war sie nicht die Größte, aber trotzdem hatte sie sich immer großer Beliebtheit erfreut. Ihre schulterlangen, dunklen Locken rahmten das schmale, fein geschnittene Gesicht ein, welches seit ihrer Geburt einen goldenen Teint hatte.

„Kennen wir uns?", noch immer lächelte sie freundlich in das unbekannte Gesicht. Doch die Brünette bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen ließ sie der Mann einfach stehen und schlängelte sich durch die Menge von tanzenden Menschen seinen Weg nach draußen, wo er sich nach einem sicheren Platz umsah und schließlich im Schutz der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Mira schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wand sich wieder an Tyler Yan, welcher sie leicht amüsiert ansah: „Ein neuer Verehrer?" „Sieht so aus!", stellte sie lachend fest: „Erzähl das bloß nicht Brad, sonst dreht er wieder total am Rad." Die junge Frau lächelte leicht beim Gedanken an ihren Verlobten. Sie würden in wenigen Tagen heiraten und heute war so etwas wie Junggesellenabschied des Paares. Jeder verbrachte den Abend zum letzten Mal allein mit seinen engsten Freunden, sodass sich beide in gewissen Grenzen noch einmal austoben konnten. Einzige Bedingung war dabei gewesen, dass keine Expartner eingeladen wurden. „So was ist mir noch nie passiert.", stellte Mira nach einer Weile nachdenklich fest. Yan verzog sein braun gebranntes Gesicht: „Du machst dir mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich hat er dich einfach verwechselt und es war ihm peinlich.", versuchte der junge Mann sachlich fest zu stellen. „Er kannte meinen vollen Namen." „Auch das ist nicht unmöglich, vielleicht hat er dich auf einem der Flyer gesehen, die wir für die Hochzeitsparty gedruckt haben." Mira schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, sodass ihr einige Locken des dunklen Haares ins Gesicht fielen: „Ja, so wird es wohl sein." Eigentlich hatte Tyler Recht, dennoch hatte die junge Frau ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl. Sie glaubte sogar, den Typen von irgendwoher zu kennen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Wenn sie ihn kannte, hatte er sich eindeutig seit der letzten Begegnung verändert. „Hey Partyqueen, komm auf die Tanzfläche, das ist schließlich dein letzter Abend in Freiheit." Mira spürte wie ihr bester Freund ihren Arm packte und sie zur Tanzfläche bugsierte, wo ihre anderen Freunde ausgelassen feierten.

Draußen hatte der mysteriöse Mann inzwischen einen sicheren Platz gefunden, von dem aus er den Eingang der Bar gut im Blick hatte. Ihm war es egal, wie lange er warten musste, er wollte nur sie.

Lucky Bar: 01.53Uhr

Seine Glieder waren steif vom langen sitzen und sein Hintern schmerzte, weil er auf einer unbequemen Wurzel saß. Doch seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass die Bar in wenigen Augenblicken schließen würde und dann hätte sich das Leiden gelohnt.

Die Schwingtür des Luckys öffnete sich und eine Schar schnatternder Frauen kam, dicht gefolgt von einigen Männern, heraus. Sorgsam prüfte er die Gesichter der Mädchen, bis er gefunden hatte, wen er suchte: Mira Mickelson. Sie gehörte zum hinteren Teil der Gruppe, die sich auch mit den beiden Männern unterhielt. Noch kurz musste er in seinem Versteck ausharren, dann war die Gruppe am Ende der Straße auf einem Parkplatz angekommen. Er wusste, dass Mira sich hier von den meisten ihrer Freunde verabschieden würde, denn sie war eine der wenigen, die eine Wohnung in der Nähe der Bar hatte.

Sie umarmte Tyler noch einmal: „Du bist dir sicher, dass ich dich nicht fahren soll? Es macht wirklich keine Umstände, ich fahre praktisch an deinem Haus vorbei." Sie lächelte versonnen: „Eigentlich fährst du in die andere Richtung!", stellte sie dann fest und deute zur Bestätigung in die Richtung die zurück zum Club führte: „Ich komm schon klar, es sind ja nur ein paar Meter. Glaub mir in fünf Minuten bin ich zu Hause, lasse mir Badewasser ein und freue mich auf mein Bett und viel erholsamen Schlaf um einen Kater zu vermeiden." Besorgt musterte er sie: „Du hast getrunken, du wärst ein leichtes Opfer und dieser Typ vorhin…" Sie lächelte leicht: „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er ungefährlich ist. Außerdem ist er vor Stunden aus der Bar verschwunden, du glaubst doch nicht, dass er solange vor der Tür gewartet hat, nur um mich zu überfallen." Sie lachten beide. „Du hast Recht, dass ist wirklich absurd." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann setzte er sich in den Wagen. Bis zu Ausfahrt des Parkplatzes leistete er ihr noch Personenschutz, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Zielsicher wand sich Mira nach rechts und lief die Straße hinunter, in Richtung Innenstadt. Schon nach wenigen Schritten wusste sie gar nicht mehr, warum sie Tylers Angebot so hartnäckig abgelehnt hatte, wo sie doch selbst immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, was den Typen aus der Bar anging.

Er beobachtete, wie sie ihren Schritt beschleunigte und nun in rasantem Tempo die Straße hinunter lief. Ihm wurde sofort bewusst, dass sie Angst hatte und das gefiel ihm. Er wollte, dass sie genauso litt, wie er es getan hatte. Er folgte ihr in einem sehr riskanten Abstand, er wusste, dass sie seine Anwesenheit spürte, doch er konnte sich immer rechtzeitig außer Sicht bringen, wenn sie sich umdrehte. In diesem Moment wich er in einen dunklen Eingang aus.

Ihr Blick strich die leere dunkle Straße entlang, von der sie kam. Nachdenklich drehte sie sich um und ging weiter. Sie wusste selbst nicht was mit ihr los war. Wenn sie nachts unterwegs war, wurde sie immer von ein bisschen Angst begleitet, doch heute war es besonders schlimm. Sie hatte regelrecht das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Wieder schaute sie sich um, konnte jedoch nichts auf der leeren Straße ausmachen, was ihre Angst begründen würde. Trotzdem beschloss sie das letzte Stück nach Hause zu Joggen. Außer Atem erreichte sie den kleinen Eingang des Hauses, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie die Tür, welche ins Treppenhaus führte. Eigentlich ließ sie diese immer hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, doch heute drückte sie sie unsanft zu, bevor sie sich den Flur entlang zu ihrer Erdgeschosswohnung begab. Sie hatte es nie gemocht ganz unten zu wohnen und war heilfroh, dass sie nach der Hochzeit in Brads Appartement ziehen würde. Als sie in ihrer Wohnung stand, verriegelte sie zunächst die Türe hinter sich, danach verschloss sie alle Fenster mit den vorhandenen Rollläden. Zufrieden und nun auch etwas beruhigt ging sie in die Küche und setzte Teewasser auf. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Anrufbeantworteter, welcher unaufhaltsam blinkte. Sie griff über ihren Tisch zu dem Gerät und drückte die Playtaste: „Sie haben 3 neue Nachrichten. Erste Nachricht wurde gestern um 19.33Uhr hinterlassen: _Hey Mira! Ich wollte schnell Bescheid geben, dass ich im Stau stecke. Warum zum Teufel müssen die auch alle in die Innenstadt wollen, wenn meine beste Freundin ihren Junggesellenabschied feiert? Naja, da du nicht rangehst, nehme ich an, dass du entweder noch im Bad bist und es dir sogar Recht ist, dass ich zu spät komme, oder du stehst schon vor der Tür und ich darf mir nachher eine Standpauke anhören." _Die junge Frau konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. In der Tat hatte sich Tyler eine ordentliche Moralpredigt anhören dürfen, weil sie ganze 15 Minuten auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Nächste neue Nachricht wurde hinterlassen: gestern um 22.30Uhr: _Hallo mein Schatz! Ich hatte die unglaubliche Hoffnung, dass du schon zu Hause wärst und sehnsüchtig auf meinen Anruf wartest. Weißt du, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, hätte wir unseren Junggesellenabschied doch zu zweit feiern sollen. Wäre doch viel schöner gewesen. Tja, ich sollte anfangen auf meine zukünftige Frau zu hören. Ich liebe dich!" _Mira lächelte leicht, während sie zum Wasserkocher ging und eine Tasse mit dem zischend heißen Wasser fühlte, nachdem sie einen Teebeutel hineingelegt hatte. Die Nachricht ihres Verlobten war die ganze Zeit von lauter Musik aus der Bar, in der er feierte, begleitetet worden. „Letzte neue Nachricht von heute um 1.30Uhr: _Ich weiß ja, dass ich eine Partyqueen heiraten will, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du schon zu Hause bist. Naja, mich haben sie endlich frei gelassen und ich sitze jetzt mit einer Tasse Tee hier und überlege mir, ob ich dir noch trauen kann. Ich ruf dich um 2Uhr noch mal an, wenn du dann immer noch nicht zu Hause bist, hole ich dich persönlich ab!" _Lächelnd warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr, welche gerade auf 2Uhr umsprang und pünktlich auf die Sekunde begann das Telefon zu klingeln. Sie griff sich also ihre Teetasse und ging mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer, im Flur nahm sie das tragbare Telefon in die Hand. Seelenruhig ließ sie sich aufs Sofa fallen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass es nicht auf den AB umsprang, meldete sie sich: „Mickelson?" _Endlich, ich dachte schon du wärst in der Disko eingeschlafen. _„Die anderen wollten mich nicht gehen lassen." Sie hörte ein Seufzten: _Ja das Problem kenne ich, aber wie du siehst, konnte ich mich eine halbe Stunde vor dir loseisen._ „Ja, das hab ich gehört." Sie lächelte zufrieden und nippte an ihrem Tee. Sobald sie seine Stimme hörte, fühlte sie sich total sicher. _Was hältst du davon, wenn ich noch schnell vorbei komme? Ich meine, wie sich erwiesen hat, hat uns der traditionelle Junggesellenabschied auch nicht gut getan und da wir heute noch nicht heiraten, könnte ich bis zum Einbruch des Abends ohne Gefahr für unser Glück bei dir bleiben._ Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter: „Ich denke, wir können es riskieren." _Ich bin gleich bei dir. Ich liebe dich!_ „Ich dich auch!", schon hatte er aufgelegt.

Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit ihr Telefon beiseite zu legen, als es klingelte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde amüsiert, denn sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Brad zwei Straßen weiter gewartet hatte, bis er die Erlaubnis bekam zu erscheinen. Ohne ihre Theorie zu überprüfen, drückte sie den Summer und schloss die Tür auf. Dann lief sie ins Badezimmer, um das Badewasser einzulassen. Sie liebte es mit ihm zusammen zu baden. Sie hörte wie sich ihre Wohnungstür schloss. „Ich bin im Bad.", sie nahm eine Tube mit Badeschaum und gab diese großzügig zum Wasser hinzu. Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen, da legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie fühlte wie Panik in ihr Aufstieg und atmete den Geruch des Lederhandschuhs ein, dann spürte sie einen kleinen Stich im Nacken und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.


End file.
